Memórias de um só
by Kaoru K. Himura
Summary: Narak rescussita o exército dos sete e então se recuperavam em uma caverna, mas ele precisou falar com Bankotsu, o único q lhe obedeceu e ficou no local até sua total recuperação de energia. Kagura vai buscá lo, mas na caverna eles se 'confrontam'.hentai


Observação: eu escrevo algumas fics em parceria com minha amiga Ayumi, e há uma fic q logo será postada (já ñ postei, pois ela quer digitá-la) em q o Narak e a Kagura... bem, acho q sabem... mas também ela... com o Sesshomaru e o Narak vê... é, nas nossas fics ela é bem solidária...

Desculpem-me seus fãs...

Nessa fanfic é comentado algo sobre, mas nada q vcs ñ entendam só sabendo disto, estou avisando p/ vcs ñ "flotarem".

É uma leitura lemon, então ñ fiquem nervosos...XD bem impossível em Inuyasha...

**Memórias de um só...**

Quando Narak foi ressuscitar o exército dos sete, disse-lhes q precisariam ficar em uma caverna se recuperando antes de saírem p/ a ativa. Porém ninguém obedeceu estas ordens por mto tempo, exceto Bankotsu, o líder, q permaneceu lá até ter todo o poder e sua energia recuperados.

Embora estivesse agindo certo, o meio youkai Narak precisava da ajuda de Bankotsu, assim pediu à Kagura q fosse encontrar o último aliado q o ajudaria a matar Inuyasha.

Enfezada e ñ agüentando mais ordens do odioso "chefe", q tinha seu coração nas mãos, foi sem reclamar a fim de garantir sua vida. Após tomar seu banho, colocou uma veste rala e qualquer p/ cumprir seu dever e saiu.

Ao chegar na caverna, depois de 30 min., logo na entrada sentiu uma forte aura maligna e numa colisão de energias do seu vento e o a outra, aconteceu uma explosão a nível cósmico.

Nesse baque, Kagura caiu soltando seus cabelos e desarrumando suas roupas, meio desnorteada, foi caminhando com a mão na frente, procurando ajuda em meio a tombos, ñ entendia por q estava tão fraca. Abrindo os olhos, à frente viu algo grande,era o longo... cabelo de uma pessoa alta de costas, e desmaiou.

Quando acordou estava deitada numa pedra sobre roupas enquanto um belo homem observava suas mãos e um dos braços. Ele estava sem roupa.

Kagura por perceber isso levou um pequeno susto e logo se recuperou. Aproximando-se dele, este virou o rosto e pergunto com sua voz firme:

- Quem é vc?

Ela ñ respondeu a princípio.

-Feh, eu sou Bankotsu.- antecipou ele.

-Sou Kagura.- falava agora séria recompondo-se – O Narak está chamando-lhe, vista –se e vamos.

Bankotsu lentamente caminhou até suas vestes q estavam naquela pedra, como se sua nudez fosse natural, e pegou-as, viu os cabelos soltos e começou a trançá-los ainda nu e de costas p/ ela.

Ñ querendo intimidar, continuou séria, mas aquelas costas a hipnotizavam, ela ficou meio nervosa e murmurou:

-Maldição!

Bankotsu ouvindo algo virou p/ ela:

-O q?

E Kagura ñ pôde deixar de ver o q lhe fazia homem. Recostou-se na parede.

-Tem algum problema, Kagura?- disse aproximando-se de Kagura.

Ela se encostou mais na parede de rocha, seu palito q prendia os cabelos caiu e estes se espalharam por seu rosto. Ñ se continha em parar de observá-LO.

O zumbi sorriu e pôs um manto cobrindo as costas.

Ela, trêmula, começou gaguejando:

-É... é melhor vc, vc,... vo...

Ele já estava com um ar de arrogância percebendo q a mulher se sentia tentada.

-Vo...você tomar cuidado com o Narak.- terminou agora séria, pois apesar da visão ser ótima, ele ñ podia ficar se achando o máximo. Já era submissa ao homem q a criou, ñ queria mostrar-se tão fraca perto de outro. Para demonstrar isso, o palito a ajudou.

O objeto havia caído bem aos pés de Bankotsu, ela agachou roçando seus cabelos nele p/ pegar o enfeite.

O zumbi estava de pé e certas sensações q há tempos ñ sentia começaram a ferver-lhe o corpo.

Ela foi se levantando lentamente, apreciou um pouco as coxas grossas, quase encostando seu corpo, chegou enfim bem próxima ao seu rosto.

O perfume dela o ensandeceu, ele percebeu q podia sentir bem, como quando era vivo, as fragâncias. Seu olhar o revelou.

A serva de Narak provocou:

-É de estimação! – e ao dar as costas foi segurada pelo braço impulsivamente da parte dele.

Bankotsu viu sua imprudência e tentou consertar:

-Cuidado com o quê?

-Hã! Ah,... o Narak domina os outros e apenas o usará como um escravo.

-Ninguém me fará de escravo.

Olho a olho conversavam:

-Vc ñ conhece o Narak como eu o conheço.

-Como assim?

-Ora,...

- Q tipo de relação vcs mantém?

-Acho q vc pergunta demais. – e tentou sair, porém ainda era impedida.

-Vc é uma escrava dele?

-Maldição! Por q vc ñ fica quieto?

-Então vc ñ passa de uma mera escravinha...

Mto irritada, ela virou, com a outra mão, o leque p/ atingi-lo, mas ele segurou também. Com as duas mãos presas ele a puxou mais perto.

-Seu desgraçado! Idi...

Antes q terminasse Bankotsu encostou seus lábios nos dela num beijo firme. A mestra dos ventos tentou relutar, mas aquela pele nova, aquele calor por baixo do kimono q foi retirado por ele, a fez prisioneira daquele fogo.

O leque caiu, os dois se agarraram e os beijos tornaram-se mais ardentes. Foram se deitando no solo rochoso; ele por cima, e percorriam um no corpo do outro com as mãos.

A bela musculatura de Bankotsu a atraía muito, ele era realmente um homem perfeito...

Seus carinhos eram ao mesmo tempo delicados e exigentes...

Depois ele a sentou em seu colo e passou a dar lambidas na sua cintura, nos seios e no pescoço; e ela gemia ainda mais quando ele mordia levemente o bico de seus fartos seios.

Meio arcada pressionava a bunda durinha, firme de Bankotsu e suas coxas q já a atraíam desde a primeira vez q as vira. Bankotsu subiu as mãos p/ seus ombros, ela afastou as pernas mais e sentiu o órgão ereto penetrando em seu corpo. Ela soltou um gemido agudo e paralisou por um segundo de êxtase. Ele ofegava, seus músculos trabalhavam incansavelmente, Kagura deslizava por cima do homem indo continuamente p/ frente e para trás aproveitando cada momento delicioso.

Depois ele deitou, mas sem parar com as investidas, ela permaneceu naquele misto de dor e prazer, naquela "boa tortura".

Chegaram ao clímax do ato, ela nunca pensou sentir-se feliz em estar sendo "controlada" por alguém.

Quando ele se deslocou, Kagura acamou-se em seu peito e o acariciava retirando os fios de cabelo desarrumados sobre seu belo rosto, aquele corpo gostoso até a fizera esquecer o q Narak lhe dissera: "Volte logo, Kagura, sem atrasos...". E dormiram.

Estranhando a demora, o meio youkai mandou Kana lhe mostrar o espelho e espantou-se ao ver sua cria sobre um corpo masculino, fazendo-lhe carinhos, nus, desfrutando do descanso depois de provavelmente terem se amado como loucos.

Narak, com o sentimento de traição, pegou o coração de Kagura e apertou quase o esmagando todo.

Na caverna, a serva gritou como se perdesse o ar, e firmou-se no ombro do amante q se preocupou.

-Ban...Bankotsu...

-O q foi?

-Eu...- e ao olhar p/ cima viu um inseto venenoso - Narak... é o Narak...ele vai me matar...- sofria ela.

Bankotsu nervoso ñ sabia o q fazer, mas de repente a dor parou.

Kagura apressada vestiu-se, fez um penteado rápido e saiu:

-Tenho q ir!

Ele tentou segui-la, mas estava nu e voltou além de q ela foi voando num tufão tão veloz como ele nunca vira. Ele pôs seu manto e sentou-se, ficou pensando no q aconteceria e o q ele poderia fazer...

Ao chegar, Narak a esperava com o coração da serva nas mãos e a ameaçou:

-O q aconteceu? Vc cumpriu o q mandei? Ou quer morrer?

-Eu... cumpri...

Narak o apertou, a mulher caiu e gritou de dor, ele a chutou e a xingou de vadia, depois mandou Kohaku deixá-la no calabouço por 8 luas, este q tudo via, obedeceu temente.

Já p/ os zumbis, a ordem foi q ñ atacassem Inuyasha mais e voltassem à caverna p/ obter maior energia.

O tempo passava e o ódio de Narak ñ permitia q ele alimentasse Kagura todos os dias, obrigando-a a comer restos q ele deixara lá em sua última transformação.

Passado o prazo estipulado, ele foi vê-la de longe, ela dormia no chão, pálida:

-Vá tomar um banho!- acordou-a grosseiramente, e jogou um pano.

Ela o pegou, sentia –se até melhor em poder se lavar.

Kohaku a levou até uma caverna no lado Oeste, onde havia um rio correndo por dentro desta.

Após levá-la, o menino foi cumprir outra ordem; desde o último acontecimento, Narak só o mandava p/ falar com o exército dos sete, ele sabia q precisava deles e q mataria os zumbis se fosse ele mesmo. E sempre q o líder perguntava por Kagura a Kohaku a resposta era:

-Anda debilitada, o trabalho dela ñ é fácil.- falava o menino maquinalmente quando Bankotsu perguntou pela milésima vez.

-Eu ñ acredito q ainda ñ melhorou.- falou sério e preocupado.

Porém Jacotsu interrompeu:

-Ai, ñ agüento mais ficar preso aqui neste lugar frio. Ah, mas q vida! Quando é q o Narak vai nos soltar? Ñ vejo a hora de reencontrar o Inuyasha.

-É melhor vcs ficarem aqui por enquanto, ele ñ quer q saiam. Mas Bankotsu, vc tem q sair, Narak quer falar com vc.

-Sim, eu vou, mas daqui a pouco, pode ir na frente.

-Sim, mas ñ deixe q os outros saiam, são ordens.

Kohaku se foi.

Depois Bankotsu, mas seguindo seu caminho, mto longe de sua caverna , encontrou uma outra com um barulho de água.

Em um ato intuitivo, quis entrar no local e assim o fez. Teve uma surpresa:

-Kagura!

Ela se vestia, mas ele percebeu q estava acabada, desnutrida e fraca.

-Bankotsu...

Ele a abraçou.

-Bankotsu... eu... eu... estou grávida.

-Hã? Alguém sabe?

-Ñ sei, mas... acho q o ... Narak...- desmaiou.

O zumbi a carregou p/ um lugar onde encontrou árvores frutíferas, talvez sua fraqueza fosse também por fome.

Um inseto venenoso passava e voltou a Narak rapidamente s/ q percebessem.

Depois de comer um pouco, ela sentiu-se melhor:

-Bankotsu, se o Narak souber mesmo, tenho pouco tempo de vida...

-Ñ deixarei jamais ele tocar em meu filho ou em vc.

-Vc ñ espera, quando ver, estou morta.- falava tristemente.

No castelo do ex onigumo, Kohaku o avisava de q já chamara o zumbi, mas este estava demorando ñ sabia o porquê. Foi quando o inseto chegou.

-Malditos! – bradou Narak.

Bankotsu beijou Kagura, encostou-a numa árvore q tinha uma grande raiz e a acariciava sentado ao seu lado.

Apesar da amargura e magreza, sua beleza natural permanecia como uma estrela no céu escuro.

De repente:

-Hum hum hum...(risadinha idiota do Narak) ... Estou comovido...

-Narak, seu desgraçado! Quase matou meu filho!

-Seu? Por q tem tanta certeza assim? Por acaso se ilude q a Kagura era virgem?

Bankotsu olhou p/ Kagura q fechou os olhos chorando.

-Seu nojento, vc a obrigou!

-Obriguei? Se aquilo for obrigar, não sei mais o q é vontade própria.

-Vc acha q só por q ela é sua serva pode fazer isso; ela teve medo de morrer, já q vc tem o coração dela nas mãos.

-Ah, claro! Comigo então está explicado, mas e c/ o Sesshomaru, o irmão do Inuyasha, o q ele tem dela nas mãos, sempre s/ ser quando estão fazendo sexo?

Bankotsu ñ entendeu bem a situação ( q difícil entender, ñ?) e olhou p/ a mulher q se defendeu:

-Eu ñ o conhecia, Bankotsu.

-Eu sei...

- Idiota, seja corno mesmo.- riu Narak.

-Vc está com ciúmes por q a Kagura ñ gosta de um cara como vc q se despedaça.

-Bankotsu,...a Kagura ñ liga se o corpo se despedaça ou ñ, ela liga se...

-Cala a boca!

Alterando a voz o zumbi transpassou o meio youkai com sua alabarda.

-Ela...ñ liga,... já q o Sesshomaru ñ tem um braço...

-Ela ñ ligava até achar um decente como e...

Narak o furou c/ um tentáculo na barriga.

A serva levantou-se, porém o youkai atacou c/ uma barreira de miasma e a fez voar caindo desmaiada.

-Kagura...- disse o zumbi pondo-se de pé e logo foi transpassado de novo, dessa vez no peito.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaahh...

C/ outro, teve sua perna furada e por final Narak tentou tirar seu fragmento, pois era a única forma de matá-lo.

Bankotsu desviou apesar de perder mto sangue e atacou Narak c/ toda a força q tinha, porém ñ conseguiu, pois o youkai estava atento.

Kagura também cuspia sangue e parecia sentir –se mto mal.

-Huhu, huhu, hu ha, haha,... Ahahahahahahahahahahah- ria Narak de prazer em matar.

-Kagura! – gritou o zumbi vendo-a sofrer.

-Ñ desvie os olhos de mim, imbecil!- disse Narak, agora enfiando um tentáculo atrás de sua cabeça.

-Ah...ah...- sofria Bankotsu já com os olhos revirando, perdendo a consciência.

-Ñ se preocupe ñ morrerá se eu ñ tirar o fragmento e até isso vc... sofrerá! –gritou rindo.

O ex onigumo precisava realmente da ajuda dos zumbis, entretanto agora adorava aquela sensação de vingança q era maior q sua necessidade de ajuda.

A serva tentou levantar, mas seu criador a carregou p/ perto e a jogou depois sobre o homem ensangüentado.

-Ah... Ban...kotsu...- ela tocava em seu rosto desacordado e chorava.

Seu ódio só aumentou por Narak, nunca sentira tanta vontade de ser livre como o vento realmente...

-Ka...gura...eu ...ñ morro... se ñ tirar o fragmento...

-Por favor, tente convencê-lo de q precisa de sua ajuda... e ... então ... o ajude... e depois fuja...

-Jamais farei isso... eu vou libertá-la...

-Fuja,... eu distrairei então... seja livre...

-Ñ, já disse... ñ vou...sem vc...

-Vá... e saiba ... q foi o único homem... q eu verdadeiramente amei...- e uma lágrima percorreu o rosto machucado da mestra dos ventos...

Kagura pôs-se de pé e correu na direção do vilão p/ tirar-lhe a atenção do zumbi, mas foi atingida perdendo seu filho e caiu com dificuldade de respirar por causa da imensa nuvem de miasma. Bankotsu ainda teve forças p/ rastejar-se até sua amada e quando ia tocá-la, nem q fosse a última vez, o maligno amputou seus braços e o dependurou por uma transpassada nas costas.

-Aaaaaaah...ah...ah...

Ñ teve mais energia nem p/ gritar de dor...

Esse momento foi o último q a mulher o viu, pois também ñ suportou devido às suas condições...

Narak tirou os fragmentos e ele parou de sofrer com a morte. Ela foi levada pelos insetos venenosos e quando se recuperou percebeu q estava num quarto do castelo. Levantou-se e o encontrou numa sala:

-Narak!

-Está melhor, Kagura?- perguntou cínico.

-Cara de pau... Narak, quero q saiba...

-Q vc estava prenha daquele morto vivo?

-Ñ!- gritou – Q vc era o pai!

Os dois pararam, na hora o coração de Onigumo, o fez sentir-se mal...triste,... porém como ele odiava ter aqueles sentimentos humanos sujos, saiu sério deixando-a só no cômodo e avisando seco:

-Eu o matei e já o ressuscitei, mas ele de nada se lembra, veja vc mesma, hoje ele estará aqui, pois preciso conversar com ele.

Assim, quando o zumbi chegou, ela estava na sala com o meio youkai.

-Q bom q veio, Bankotsu.- começou o meio youkai.

-Vc me chamou, Narak, ñ é? - Bankotsu a olhou e percebeu q ele o encarava.

-Ah, esta é minha serva Kagura. Por q a olha assim?

A serva saiu do lugar cabisbaixa e no corredor chorou ao ouvir seu amado dizer:

-Nada, é q nunca a vi antes, mas parece q já a conhecia...

É isso aí,... Ñ sei se deixei claro, mas ela já sabia q esperava um filho antes de conhecer Bankotsu... só ñ havia falado p/ o Narak...

Era do Narak realmente...

Me desculpem, mas ainda ñ está no site a fic da Ayumi, anterior a esta..

Deu p/ entender?

Se ñ, podem me perguntar, (se quiserem) adoro responder às suas perguntas, leitores...

Comentem, também,...hehe

E ñ reparem mto nos erros gramaticais, aquelas velhas desculpas...

Obrigada por lerem...

E se ñ conseguirem por review, (caso ñ tenham 'conta' no fanfiction.) mandem-me falem comigo pelo meu endereço do MSN:


End file.
